The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for positioning a shade relative to a window, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for selectively positioning a fan shade along an arcuate path.
Arched or semicircular windows are well known. Arched windows can be positioned above a door or positioned above a rectangular window. It can be desirable to position a shade to at least partially cover an arched window. A shade or blind positionable adjacent an arched window can be moveable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the retracted position, the shade can define one or more folds.
When positioned adjacent an arched window, the shade can be moveable along an arcuate path adjacent the arched window to cover at least a portion of the arched window. However, known devices for moving a shade or blind along an arcuate path to cover at least a portion of an arched window are not as efficient as desired. In particular, known devices are too complicated and costly or too ineffective and unreliable to selectively position the shade along the arcuate path as desired.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for selectively limiting movement of a shade along an arcuate path to cover at least a portion of an arched window. The invention includes a first member having an aperture and a second member insertable with respect to the aperture. The first member can be immovably positioned with respect to the window and the second member can rotate relative to the first member. The invention also includes means for limiting the rotation of the second member with respect to the first member. The means for limiting rotation of the second member can include a biasing means such as a spring for biasing the second member with respect to the first member. The limiting means can include means for frictionally engaging the first member with respect to the second member. Limiting means can be a gasket-like structure and can be concentrically disposed with respect to the second member.
Limiting means can include a weighted member connected to the second member. The weighted member can be positioned such that the likelihood of rotation of the second member is reduced. Limiting means can alternatively include a stop engagable with the second member. The stop can be selectively extended and retracted with respect to the second member to adjust the extent of travel along the arcuate path.
The invention can be practiced with second and third members rotatingly associated with respect to the first member. One or more shades can be operably associated with each of the second and third members. For example, a first shade can be associated with the second member and be moved along an arcuate path to cover a first half of the arched window. A second shade can be operably associated with the third member and be movable along an arcuate path to cover a second half of the arched window. The invention can include means for concurrently rotating the second and third members to open and close the first and second shades at the same time.
The first member can be shaped to define a first arcuate portion and a second arcuate portion. The first arcuate portion can be the same size or differently sized relative to the second arcuate portion. The arcuate portions can enhance movement of the shade by guiding the shade. The shade can be positioned between the arcuate portions. Alternatively, the first member can include only a first arcuate portion. A shade can be positioned between the first arcuate portion and the window to enhance movement of the shade.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.